


Table Seven

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh is curious about who Zuko is dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Some storyline for my AU were Zuko is stalking Hakoda that I couldn't use.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko was loading up a tray to take out to table seven, when his uncle walked over. Iroh had been harassing Zuko, about the girl he had been seeing for the last couple months, all day.

“You know, nephew, you should not be dating a girl who is ashamed of you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Why else would you have not introduced her to your uncle?” Iroh put on a look of fake realization. “Unless, it is you, who are ashamed of her. Really, Zuko it is not nice to string girls along like that. I am sure she is lovely.”

Zuko resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead. “She is lovely, uncle.”

“Then why haven’t I met her? Is she your sister or something?”

Zuko shuddered at the thought. “No, uncle. I was just afraid that you might steal her away from me.” Zuko smiled and headed toward the dinning room door.

“It is not nice to tease an old man, Zuko!” Iroh called after him. He was happy his nephew had found his sense of humor, but wondered about the girl he was seeing.

Zuko sighed as he made his way across the room. How could he explain to his uncle that the ‘girl’ he was seeing was the man sitting at table seven.

“Good afternoon, Hakoda.”


End file.
